The Element of Surprise
by iwillregretthisusername
Summary: After a tiring day working, Sherlock and Jim go back home. (Sheriarty)


I got really bored so… Notice the Easter Eggs ;) No judging, it's really late and I'm not the best at fics. Enjoy :D (I hope). I don't know whether to rate this SFW or NSFW (but it's pretty SWF, I mean, it's not dirty). Another fic I wanted to upload that I made last year because I dunno, you guys might want something to read while I write *cough* read The Fellowship of the Ring *cough*. Oh, and, the reason for the name of the title is 'cause it was originally like a BAMSURPRISEBETCHADIDN'TSEETHATCOMING but I don't even know anymore. x.

"Well, that's another case solved," Sherlock sighed, plopping down on his leather chair, rubbing his eyes, checking the time (six fifty-two) and tapping his foot on the floor, the obvious indicator that this case wasn't enough. It had been just too easy. It was just so… plain and boring. He needed real adrenaline rushes, not finding a ring in a graveyard! I knew that, from many years of deducing him. Looking at the little details. Also, I needed those rushes too, we were the same.

"Sherlock, London is a battlefield; we can't stay idle for long before something scandalous happens and the people need the famous Sherlock Holmes and his sidekick to rest the case! Cheer up, it's not like-" My phone started blasting Stayin' Alive.

"Shit, wait. I have to take this. Sorry. WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I was seriously losing my patience with these people calling me constantly.

Sherlock looked at me, his eyes questioning. He then got up, and went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of scotch, then walked back to his spot and sat down, all the while looking at me like I needed to calm down. I know I shouldn't be so jumpy, but what with all that was going on, I would be a fool of a man to not be.

"Yes. And… No. DON'T GET CAUGHT YOU FOOL. You scared me. If we get caught, guess who's going to be found drowned three months from now? Okay. Okay. This was a warning. 'Bye." I punched the off button on my phone, shaking and feeling the muscles in my shoulders tensing into triple knots, the spa day I'd just been to completely pointless.

"Having a tough day, love?," Sherlock asked, smirking. He picked up his tumbler of the amber liquid from the coffee table, sipping it slowly, enjoying it, and looked at me while raising his eyebrows. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck.

"Morons at the office. Typical," I answered quickly. "Is there any scotch left? I really could use it."

"Furthermost left bottle next to the box titledHuman Hands," he replied briskly, still looking at me like I was an important person in his life. Ha! It physically hurts me to think we can't be together. Or to think he doesn't love me, because, well… He's Sherlock. He doesn't have human emotions; his only passion is solving crimes.

"Working on a new project, now, are we? Trying to cure cancer? You know, Sherlock, you're starting to get a little out of hand. Don't let Mrs. Hudson see them. We don't want another death at 221B…" I gulped the scotch, feeling it burn down my throat. Ahhh.

He suddenly got up and walked towards me, every stride more purposeful than the last, his eyes flaming mad, nostrils flaring, and then he crouched to my level.

"Do NOT test me. You know how important these experiments are to me. And don't EVER mention the Mary incident ever again. No one must know." He whispered every word, making him seem scary and deadly.

I leaned ever closer to him, my eyes orbs, while I apologized endlessly, telling him I didn't mean for it to be said aloud.. It just slipped."

"It's fine," he snapped.

I caught myself staring at his beautiful eyes, moving then to his sharp-as-knives cheekbones and finally focusing on his lips, his perfect lips.

"Sherlock I-"

I never finished my sentence. He grabbed me by the nape of the neck and kissed me. Kissed me hard. I was so surprised, my breath caught and I could barely react. I kissed him back, tasting the scotch on his tongue, and a bit of gum that he was chewing in the chilly cab ride coming back to Baker Street. I suddenly felt him mounting onto me, on this small chair. I had to ajust my body so that I wouldn't be stuck in an awkward position.

"Whoa! Since when-"

He looked back at me, his eyes full of passion. "Since always."

He DID have another passion that wasn't his work. The other passion… was me.

We stayed on the chair, kissing for a while, until he silently broke away from me, got up from the chair, and slowly walked down the hall to his bedroom, looking back and raising an eyebrow.

"Are you coming, Jim?"


End file.
